The Last of the Red Hair
by FallenProphet33
Summary: Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken. But all hope wasn't lost. There are those out there that still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world. However, the story over the years has forgotten the help he received through his journey to save the world. Especially from a certain red head.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last of Red Hair**

 **Book One - Chapter 1:**

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

" **Discussion demon or gods"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or gods'**_

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Stories told in the southern water tribes spoke about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless fire benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, Men of the southern water tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving the tribe ultimately unguarded. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But all hope wasn't lost. There are those out there that still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world. However, the story over the years have forgotten the help he received through his journey to save the world. Especially from a certain red haired healer.

Our story begins eight years earlier. In one of the Fire Nations newly concurred colonies. A small village on the very edge of the Earth kingdom that was hidden deep within a forest of lushes giant trees named Konoha. Despite their beauty the trees were a sort of defense for the village along with the mountains that the village backed up against. This very defense became the fire nations advantage.

With the threat of burning the forest to the ground the firebenders gained the surrender of the small village. Konoha went from a village of green and yellow to a red and gold. Those that fought back were quickly silenced and imprisoned along with any bender that called Konoha their home. Leaving many orphans and widows to take care of the village.

One orphan in particular was well known as being both a prankster along with being able to take a hit and always get back up. This Orphan was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He had spikey unkempt blood red hair, sky blue eyes that was uncommon for his lightly tanned completion. On his face were six whisker like marks three on each cheek, giving him a feral appearance.

Years of living on the streets have taught him how to survive with little to nothing. Very few bothered to pay him any attention, they too focused on surviving and providing for their own families. Especially during the initial transition from Earth Kingdom territory to a Fire Nation colony.

But, he didn't care he understood that family came first and since he didn't have one, no one cared. This never bother the young redhead too much but he did the only thing he could do to gain the attention he was lacking. Pranking, Naruto pranked everyone from the village elders to the Fire Nation soldiers that guarded the village. Of course this ended up having a negative effect on his reputation no one wanted to be associated with him. well almost no one. The other street rats looked up to him for his ability to steal from anyone.

Normally the village was quiet with only the sounds of bargaining taking place in the town's market. Along with the howls of children at play. Today was different. No children were out, if they were they were secured to their parent's side. The market place was unusually clean and no one was currently buying supplies. The banners for the Fire Nation looked to have been cleaned and placed in a more visible position than they previously were. Standing at attention on the main roads of the village were the Fire Nation Soldiers in full armor.

For Naruto it was strange almost unnerving how the whole village seemed to change overnight. Allowing his feet to hang off the roof he was currently using to observe the vendors. _'Ok, getting food today will be a pain.'_ his eyes followed the elders along with their guards as they made their way to the building at the center of the village. Taking position in front of said building a long with other officials from different parts of the village. "Something is going on. They look like they are waiting for something to happen." Spoke Naruto to himself in a low tone.

That's when he heard it. The sound began as a soft constant tapping. Then grew to a rumble the shook the ground, followed by what can now be defined as horse and buggies walking beside them is Fire Nation soldiers. From their armor they were firebenders and, from the markings on the cart Naruto could only guess those within are of some importance.

Moving for a better view Naruto could hear the murmuring of the villagers within their homes and on the dirt roads as he hopped from roof top to roof top. Arriving at a roof parallel to now stopped cart. He could now hear what looks like another noble stand at the exit of the buggy introduce those within. "Now presenting the crowned prince of the Fire Nation and his family, Prince Ozai." Stepping out of the cart was a handsome man in his early forties that was well groomed. He had long brown hair nearly black in color that falls below his shoulder blades with a small top knot situated at the top of his head. A long beard of similar color adorned his chin. Burning amber eyes peered out into the streets of the village judging all that fall under their intense gaze.

Following the man was a beautiful woman, Ursa if he heard the announcer right. She had long luscious black hair pulled back behind her head also having a top knot with a decorative piece holding it in place. On her face was a peaceful smile while her eyes the same amber as Ozai but, her's held a more calming gaze. Taking her position to her husband's right with enough room for the next occupant to take the spot beside her.

The prince's son was the next one to step out of the carriage. From the distance he couldn't tell how old the boy was but Naruto assumed he was the same age as him. his brown hair was pulled into the same top knot; his outfit was similar to his father with less flare showing his lesser status then the Fire Nation prince.

"like father like son I guess." Spoke Naruto with a shrug. He was about to leave figuring the family was nothing of real importance until he caught sight of the youngest member of the royal family. Daughter of the prince, Azula. Much like her mother she has the darkest of black hair, with a majority of it pulled into a big top knot with a flame hair piece made of gold holding it in place. The rest of the hair was laid in two bangs that framed her face. Her yellow amber eyes held a façade of disdain but, Naruto could see the spark of curiosity held in her golden eyes. She held herself much like her father more of a fighter lacking the grace Ursa showed. To Naruto she was what the men in the bar would describe as cute.

Smiling down at her without their notice Naruto moved closer while still remaining hidden. The family moved to stand before council and elders, while greetings were exchanged the rest of village watched with baited breath. Praying nothing was to go wrong during the visitation of the prince and his family.

Time went by quickly Naruto used his time relaxing while staring at the clouds. He could hear the crowd begin to stir once again. As the fire prince along with his family exited the building they were followed by council who eagerly began to show the prince around the village. Naruto following not too far behind but still unseen. He gazed curiously at the siblings catching bits and pieces of the conversation they were having with what could only be their mother.

"Why are we even here?" the voice of the youngest of the royal family spoke annoyed. Her sibling Zuko nodded his head prompt the only adult paying them attention to response.

Smiling down at her children Ursa began to explain their purpose here. "Your father has certain duties he has to attend to as the prince. One of them is inspecting new Fire Nation colonies much like this one." Using her right hand, she rubbed her eldest head. Unnoticed to her Azula scowled at obvious show of affection that her mother showed her brother.

Naruto could only laugh, at the small sign of jealously coming from the girl. Seeing no reason to follow the family any further Naruto let himself fall to the ground. Making his way along a parallel rode looking for any venders with merchandise that catches his eyes. Blue eyes scanned one side of the rode only stopping when he caught sight of a man scaling the walls of an alley then disappearing to another roof top.

Curious Naruto followed after the man darting into the same alley. Looking up he could see the chipped tiles from where the man got onto the roof causing the red-head to scoff. "Amateur." Naruto deciding to follow on the ground exited the alley to see he was now on the same road as the fire Prince's family. He could see the male figure moved into some cover at ended of the street before taking something long and curved off his back. Squinting with the sun's rays entering his eyes, "A bow?"

Looking at the direction of now notched arrow his young face was filled with horror seeing the royal family being the target. Not thinking just moving Naruto was running in between the Fire Nation Guards. His movements brought the entirety of the streets attention to him. The men began to move to apprehend him but failed as Naruto used his small size to dodge the hands that tried to grab him.

Finally making it to the opening between the guards and the family he finally found his voice. "Assassin!" yelled Naruto. He managed to gather the attention of the fire prince and his wife. But the two children were arguing over something and didn't hear the boy.

The Assassin gave a scowl before training his sights on the only targets with a clear shot, the two children. Moving his bow back and forth he spoke quietly. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Which child will go." Using the distractions of the red haired kid he finally leveled his bow towards the girl who was still arguing. "Nothing personal kid." Drawing in a slow breath before holding it the string was drawn back at full length. Then it flew cutting through the air with a silent hiss of the wind.

Ozai catching the glint of the arrow as it flew moved to defend both his son and daughter, having already pushed his wife into his personal firebending guards. Everything seemed to slow down his trained eyes followed the arrow as it grew closer and closer. Ursa not having the training still realized the threat to her children all the same as she screamed their names. "Zuko! Azula!"

Before either child could face their mother they were knocked over. Zuko being pushed while Azula was now being covered by the redheaded boy who warned them. Ozai who fell into his militaristic training begun to order his men after the assassin who is moving away from the area. While Ursa went to Zuko's side first, before moving to help her daughter.

However, Zuko was already on his way to her side. "Mother what is going on?" his confusion was evident in his voice.

The mother not knowing what to say continued to check on her sons wellbeing. Seeing no external wounds, she looked over his shoulder to her daughters prone formed. Once the amber eyes locked on the body of her daughter and the figure beside her she went pale. She mechanically moved to her daughter the blood slowly pooling around her. Kneeling in the now small pool of crimson liquid her trembling hands grasped her daughter rolling the small child over. To her delight and slowly growing horror her daughter had but a small wound that could be easily healed over time.

Ursa eyes caught sight of the still expanding pool beneath her. Looking at the body beside where her daughter was she could see a crimson locks of the boy the same age as her own children. And, he was bleeding heavily. Her now awake Daughter moved to his side not saying a word to her mother as she tried to stop her.

Blue met amber only for a moment before the connection was lost once again. His eyes open once more to see the girl from before she was holding back tears from what he could tell. But, more importantly he could see a wound on her chest. Blood still seeped out of it. _'That must hurt… A lot'_ thought Naruto. Reaching up Naruto placed his hand on the wound then spoke softly his blood filled mouth visible to the Azula and Ursa. "Are you ok?" he managed to whisper out.

Tears slowly flowing out of her eyes. "Don't ask stupid questions." She managed to choke out. Her hands moving to the arrow that sticking out of his chest.

He ignored her and continued to speak. "You are crying; you must still be hurt. I'll fix it." The hand on her chest began to glow the brightest of blues only to become white before dying out. He removed his hand from Azula it falling limply at his side. "Sorry I am not good at healing others. You may have scar but, scars are cool." He passed out after that, not able to keep himself conscious with the lack of blood.

Blue eyes fluttered open before shutting just as quickly. Naruto couldn't remember a time he slept so good or, more importantly the last time he was on something so comfortable. _'Oh boy this is so soft..."_ his hand roamed the silk sheets that covered his body. This is when his adolescence mind caught up with his senses. Shooting up from his prone position followed by a groan of pain escaped his throat. Blue eyes clouded with pain looked towards the source.

His chest was completely wrapped clean white bandages while a small amount bandages covered his forearm and hand. Bringing the hand to his face forming a fist then releasing it once, twice, then a final time. _'Well my hand seems just fine.'_ Putting pressure on different section of his chest figuring most of his wounds have been healed now just a soreness remains. Realizing only one hand had ever moved he turned to see what was keeping his left arm locked and place.

What he saw caused his breathe to catch in his throat. Holding on firmly to his left hand was the girl he saved. Her face cocked to the side looking towards, him while her eyes remained shut. He was tempted to yank his hand out and run, a couple of reasons popped in his head to justify his soon to be actions. One he didn't know where he was, two being so close to the fire prince's daughter could only spell trouble. Third she was drooling on his hand.

"Ewwwwwww! It's everywhere!" his slight scream caused said drooling girl to shift slight. Seeing this Naruto's right hand shot up on instinct to keep him from speaking more. He almost released another cry when the shifting finally stopped and his hand was released.

Wiping the excess salvia on the red sheets of the bed Naruto managed to get out of the bed without aggregating his still healing injuries. He looked down and saw a set of new pants they were the usually fire nation red they were much better than his old tattered ones. The simple red pants were relatively snug on the upper portion of his leg while keeping the same size all the way down leaving it loose below his thigh. Looking around he saw no other clothing. Deciding not to waste any more time he went for the door.

A groan could be heard causing his hand inches away from the door to stop. Turning he could see the girl was uncomfortable in her hunched over position. Sighing he begun making his way back towards her. "Curse my bleeding heart. Whatever the hell that means." He shrugged before placing the girl in his arms. _'She is really light…Or I am really strong."_ His grin showed which option he believed true. He placed the smaller girl on the bed then covered her up before going back to the door.

Opening the door slightly, he was seconds from opening it further when a guard posted at the door spoke. "Do you know who this kid even is? I mean guard duty in the palace is better than having to be in the dungeons but, who could he be?"

the visible guards head turned slightly to where the voice came from. "You ask me that question again I will roost you alive." His head turned back, done with the conversation.

"But I have only asked like two times." He was going to continue when the other guard spoke up.

"You have asked that question every ten minutes and we have been here for four hours." The man growled. "So like I said ask me again and I will roast you alive." Returning back to his position on the wall.

Naruto turned around knowing that the door was not a valid option at this point. Scanning the room, he turned to only open window. Making his way towards said window he was shocked at what he saw. As far as he could possible see there was Fire Nation structure while the streets were littered with more soldiers and weird dress civilians than he had ever seen. Looking closer seeing the snobbish look on their faces Naruto conclude they were nobles. Blue eyes focused on the structure surround where he was. Seeing a massive wall surround him along with an equal massive gate with the all too familiar Fire Nation sigil.

That's when it hit like a ton of bricks. He didn't know where he was and, he promptly spoke his mind. "Where the hell am I?" he questioned a little louder than he meant too.

He noticed it too late as two thing happened. First the girl in the bed begun to wake slowly her lidded eyes turned to where he was. Her hand unconsciously moving to wipe away the remains of droll on her face. While the door was quickly opened with the two guard's attention was strictly focused on the bed and its lone occupant. There heads turned to each other in question. That's when everyone's eyes locked on the redhead near the window. Raising a hand sheepishly he waved then spoke. "Hey."

Their reaction was expected. One blink, two blinks, then the guards fell into a firebending stance prepared to move. While the girl looked shocked at her position on the bed that was until a blush a realization formed on her face.

"Halt!" Was the order that flew from the more talkative of the two guards. They inched closer to Naruto body still prepared to strike.

Looking back out the window then to curtain surround it a plan formed quickly in his head. "Sorry but no." with his words said he flung himself out the window. Cries of shock could be heard from the three remaining in the room. None of whom saw that the curtain was also outside the window.

Azula was the first to make it the window and saw that the window below this one was broke. Her normal haughtiness and royal attitude quickly overtook her shock. Turning on her hills she gathers the guard's attention. "Find him! And bring him to me!" as the two men quickly scurried away she spoke once again. "Unharmed." The last word caused them to pause and look at her confused. Shock was present confusion was also there. She gave them a glare and they were off again.

Looking back down at the broken window below her she could only wonder what he was thinking. _'Idiot. I just wanted to thank you.'_ Leaving the room starting her own search for the crimsoned haired boy who had save her life.

Naruto was seconds from pulling out his hair. He had run only ten feet before he heard the alarms sounds followed but the shuffling of guards everywhere. He cursed as he made it to the end of the hall turning to right hoping to find some stairs. And he did but, the three armed soldiers that had just came up from them were blocking his path.

No one moved then the youngest of them shot forward body moving faster than the older men could believe. The redhead dropped into slide just as he reached the first man. His momentum carried him in between the legs of guards. Finally, the shock stopped holding the guards in place but it was too late. Naruto had made it to his feet then kicked the men in the back. The first stumbled forward causing a domino effect leaving all on the floor.

Not staying to bask in his work he turned for the stairs. He could easily see the bottom despite the still four floors between them. With pace that would be hard for anyone to rival he was on his way. out of the corner of his eye he could see the guards from earlier along with another five accompanying them. _'Really how many of these bastards are going to show up.'_ As if answering his question ten more guards appeared on the entrance to the second floor. _'Really what's next they going to start throwing fire at me.'_ He would have continued down the stairs had a fire ball not landed a step in front of his right foot. Eyes wide he looked at the attacker that's when he noticed the movement stopped and everyone without a weapon had taking a firebending stance.

"Crap." Using his past experience, he hopped over the railing grabbing the parallel railing with practice easy. Continued running down the stairs making to the first floor that's when he saw her again. Surprised blue meet victorious amber, as Naruto grinded to stop.

"Why hello there?" her voice was a soft as it was deadly and even though she was younger than him but, he knew she was trained. And, trained well if the strike that nearly hit his face was anything to go by. He dodged and she struck again the process continued until Naruto got behind her and took a couple hops back.

Naruto was confused and all of it focused on the younger girl before him. she had attacked him even after he had saved her but, unlike the guards she had a childlike smile on her face. Her smile was contagious. Forcing his own smile to appear that was until a fire ball flew at his chest quickly side stepping the danger ball. See the stampede of red armor and pointy things Naruto turned tail and ran once again. If he had waited he would have seen Azula glaring heatedly at all those behind her before giving chase.

Now once again Naruto was on the run but now the was a group of guards and one well trained girl chasing him. turning a corner, he saw what could only be the exit. _'Big door, check… Fire Nation symbol, check… Guards…'_ looking over his shoulders he nodded a silent check to himself. _'Definitely the exit.'_ Slamming into the door forcing it open barely missing a stride.

He soon realized he mess up. Looking up he was struck with the realization that instead of sun there was an elaborate ceiling before him. looking around he could see a lot of older men, one women and child. "Where did all my luck go?" at that moment he was surrounded.

The men sitting on the floor stood and took up the same position as the guards behind him did. Placing his hands in the air the universal sign for surrender. He could see a man much younger than the others in the room beside the guards take up a position behind the men. He spoke and his words put fear into Naruto Heart. "Kill the intruder, we have a meeting to continue." Looking closely Naruto could tell he was the Fire Nation Prince.

Following their commanders order fire spewed forth. The cried from the two females in the room could be heard over the roar of the flames. But nothing could be done at this point. The force of each flame colliding forced the flames to shot upwards nearly licking the ceiling with its deadly tails. Seconds past in silence the fire continuing to gather together before in sync they all stopped.

Shock and relief was the only emotions present in the room. At the center of the room was a dome of compressed super-heated rock. The dome was slowly cooling if the glowing red fading to normal brown had anything to say about it. The room remanded silent as now cooled rock fell away to present an unharmed boy. Said boy was looking at his hands then back to the rocks around him then back to his hands a smile crept over his face. As his mind finally confirmed what he was and where he was a second order was given.

"Again!" and with those words fear once again surged within him. but was ceased with the following command from a different voice it was older but held the same authority as the previous one. And simultaneously everyone returned to attention.

"Who are you, boy?" the aged voice asked from behind him. Naruto turned towards it unconsciously. What he saw was an old man in his opinion sitting on a throne surrounded by fire. He had his long white hair pulled into the common royal top knot of the Fire Nation. Long thin beard and mustache with dulling amber eyes. His clothing was that of red robes with golden trim, his shoulders were covered spiked up armor.

Naruto remained quiet which caused the tension in the room to rise in all but five people. The older man waited patiently for the blue-eyed boy to speak. When the boy spoke it was not his name. "Isn't it polite to give one's name before asking of someone else's?"

Absolute silence prevailed over the room. Rage consumed the prince's face, followed by all the soldiers in the room. No action was taken as laughter escaped from the older man's voice but he wasn't the only one laughing. A slightly younger man was also laughing. "Do you not know who I am child?" the man on the throne asked after his laughter had died down.

The red heads arms went to the back of his head and his eyes squinted giving him a vulpine appearance. "Well considering everyone is listened to you over prince Ozzy, and you are sitting up on a throne. You could be the fire lord." His comment on the prince's name caused the slightly older man standing beside the prince to laugh quietly.

"Yes child I am Fire Lord Azulon. Now I ask you again who are you, and why are you here?" even though his voice was calm he was it held a tone of superiority.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And I have no idea how I got here I don't even know where here is." His voice was frantic the situation slowly becoming too much for him. and he begun to ramble. "the last thing I remember was tackling the fire prince's daughter so she wouldn't get hurt. Then I am in some really soft bed like that was the softest thing I have ever felt. I put little miss punch a lot in the bed. Then I was chased all over this place, and I am just so hungry." His rambling was concluded with the loud growl from his stomach.

The Azulon Ignored the stomach of the child before him, his thoughts solely on the information given to him. _'This child saved my granddaughter and was injured in the process if his bandage body is anything to go by. After just waking up he lead the majority of my guards on a wild chase with him only being caught because of his ignorance of his location. And that red hair proves he is a true Uzumaki. I thought I would never see one again.'_ His aged eyes then glanced to the remains of the earthen shield the boy erect. _'from his reaction this was his first time bending. I didn't think an Uzumaki could be a earthbender but, he will no doubt become strong.'_ His eyes returned to the boys his decisions finalized.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" blue eyes focused intently on his own. "My family owes you a debt and I intend to repay it in full. I have a proposal for you. Become the guardian for my granddaughter Azula. Protector her, guide her, never leave her side. And in turn you will be treated as a member of my family. A roof over your head, a soft bed and food fit for the royal family will be yours."

Naruto was smart and he knew what a guardian did but could he do it. _'I don't even know how to fight._ ' Speaking his mind was the common reaction when stumped. "I don't know how to fight though. Aren't Guardians supposed to be able to fight or something?"

Azulon's wither hand rubbed his chin in thought. Stumped by the boy's question. That was when his eldest son Iroh spoke up. "I will teach him how to fight father. He seems like an interesting child and if it keeps my niece safe it would be my honor." Azulon nodded agreeing with his son's actions, he also knows his oldest probably made the connection between the child's name and his heritage. His head turned back towards the boy expecting an answer.

His offer stunned the boy beyond words. He turned to judge the reaction of the rest of the royal family. The two females gave him a smile despite the intentions behind them being different. The youngest boy of the family looked confused nothing else showed on his face. But, the fire prince was giving him a glare that he could have sworn sparks jumped from his fingertips. Smirking he already knew his answer. Grinning much like a fox would he spoke up. "It would be my honor." Giving a nod of the head instead of a bow.

Read and review that's all I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last of Red Hair**

 **Book One – Chapter 2:** Kyoshi Island

"Discussion people"

 _'_ _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

 **"** **Discussion demon or gods"**

 ** _'_** ** _Thoughts demon or gods'_**

* * *

 _"_ _Naruto Uzumaki…" blue eyes focused intently on his own. "My family owes you a debt and I intend to repay it in full. I have a proposal for you. Become the guardian for my granddaughter Azula. Protector her, guide her, never leave her side. And in turn you will be treated as a member of my family. A roof over your head, a soft bed and food fit for the royal family will be yours."_

 _Naruto was smart and he knew what a guardian did but could he do it. 'I don't even know how to fight.' Speaking his mind was the common reaction when stumped. "I don't know how to fight though. Aren't Guardians supposed to be able to fight or something?"_

 _Azulon's wither hand rubbed his chin in thought. Stumped by the boy's question. That was when his eldest son Iroh spoke up. "I will teach him how to fight father. He seems like an interesting child and if it keeps my niece safe it would be my honor." Azulon nodded agreeing with his son's actions, before his head turned back towards the boy expecting an answer._

 _His offer stunned the boy beyond words. He turned to judge the reaction of the rest of the royal family. The two females gave him a smile despite the intentions behind them being different. The youngest boy of the family looked confused nothing else showed on his face. But, the fire prince was giving him a glare that he could have sworn sparks jumped from his fingertips. Smirking he already knew his answer. Grinning much like a fox would he spoke up. "It would be my honor." Giving a nod of the head instead of a bow._

Azula walked along the silent corridors of her home, annoyed with what was going on around her. She had no idea why her father had become so focused and fixated over the Avatars reappearance. _'All reports say the Avatar is but a child. Not to mention only has one of the four elements under his control.'_ Azula thought to herself as she continued down the hall. It was getting unbearable with the sightings of the Avatar being the only thing discussed during all the general meetings. It's to the point where she had begun to tune out all the avatar talk all together.

Reaching for the handle of her room door, she made her way inside closing and locking it behind her. Removing her decorative armor along with her day clothes. Grabbing a red robe embroidered with golden flames she then sat before an ornate vanity dresser. Looking down on the counter she could see two pictures.

The first was a picture consisting of four people. Her father Ozai, mother Ursa, her older brother Zuko, and the small girl standing in the front was a five-year-old version of herself. Much has changed since this picture was painted. Her father has inherited the position of Fire Lord, despite Uncle Iroh being the first born son of the previous Fire Lord.

Almost immediately after her father's succession her mother disappeared. According to her father she was banished because of her possible contribution to the death of Fire Lord Azulon. But a certain redhead told her to ignore the words that come from just anyone and, find her own truth. Despite the improvements the mother and daughter made in their relationship it was still a touchy subject to the Fire Nation princess. However, deep down she loved her mother and wanted to know if she felt the same way about her.

The most recent was her brother's banishment. If she was honest with herself, she could care less. Sitting the picture face down, Azula sighed at the memories picking it up has brought back. Reaching for the second picture a slight smile grew on her face. This picture also had four people the only one from the previous picture was Azula herself however she is nine in this one.

On the far left of the picture was Mai, said girl who look around the age of nine maybe ten. Much like the other two girls she was wearing a Fire Nation Academy girls uniform. Her hair was done up into two buns on the top portion of her head, covered by a red bun cover on each. Her bangs cutting a straight path over her forehead. She had slanted orange brown eyes that seemed to jump between boredom to annoyance. If it wasn't for the slight dusting of pink on her cheeks betraying her true feelings. She was one of the only three people who call Azula "friend".

On the far right was Azula. Wearing a similar Fire Nation Academy outfit, her hair having not changed over years. Arms crossed over her chest while, her golden amber eyes glaring heatedly towards the two people to her right mainly the girl. The anger focused at her current position.

In-between both Mai and Azula was two people, they were striking the weirdest poses. The first was a brown haired girl the same age as Azula. Her hair was longer ending at the middle of her back pull together in a single braid, while a few of her bangs covered her forehead. The girl had big brown eyes that were wide and full of glee. Her name was Ty Lee.

Ty Lee was currently sitting on the fourth member of the groups shoulders, both hands situated firmly in red spikey hair. The final member was Naruto Uzumaki, his signature crimson mane of hair reached to his shoulders. His bright blue eyes weren't visible due to the wideness of his grin forcing his eyes closed. He was wearing a lightly altered Fire Nation soldier outfit, forgoing shoulder pads and the normal footwear, and having orange embroidering instead of the usual gold or red. His arms were wrapped around Azula's and Mai's shoulders pulling them close.

A delicate finger rubbed over the boy within the picture slowly and longingly. Her scowl returned with her thoughts of him. _'Where did he go?'_ the pressure applied to the glass begun to increase. _'Why didn't you listen?'_ cracks made themselves known on the surface. Finally, the glass gave way to the pressure from Azula's hand. _'You promised to not to leave my side._ ' Placing the picture down mentally noting the need for a new frame. Walking to the window she looked at the sun's position observing the hour or two before sunset. While allowing its rays to empower her. Taking a deep breath, the sun's light reflecting off the amber of her eyes as they narrowed following one final exhale "I will hunt the avatar down capture him. then you are next Naruto… I will show you just how much stronger I have become." The glint in her eyes were murderous, yet held an emotion not seen in some years. However deep within three words were whispered.

 _'_ _I am sorry.'_

* * *

"AACHOO!"

Instead of receiving a "Gesundheit" or a slight pause he had to dodge a battle fan aimed for his head. Said dodge was followed by another as a similar golden fan flew at towards its target. Ocean blue eyes stared into a grayish blue pair, one holding determination the other amusement.

"Oh woe is me I sneeze and I didn't get anything but a fan to the face…And I thought you cared." His grin showed sharpened canine teeth while scrunching up the whisker marks that were laid out on his cheeks. "Suki."

Suki was a beautiful young woman, she is wearing a green and black battle robe with armor placed over her chest going down to mid-thigh it was held in place by side straps and should guards. The armor was black and segmented for movability. Her neck length brown hair gentle framed her rounded face. Her lightly tanned skinned was covered by pure white make up except for the ruby shade of red that covered her lips and eyes. The make-up round her eyes went up to disappear at a decorative hair piece signifying her position as leader of the Kyoshi warriors.

Suki normally kept a stoic facade during fights or spars as taught to all Kyoshi warriors. But in the past three weeks that façade would crack and a playful smirk showed itself. A sweeping kick was followed by a jab, that nearly caught the still airborne warrior. But also missed as the boy turned completely sideways maneuvering to give himself some room from the relentless brunette. The space allowed Suki to return to her main battle stance. "Aww poor Naruto. I'm sorry I didn't hurt the big strong man's feelings did I?" Suki spoke in a fake caring tone.

Naruto had grown over the years into a young strong man with a warrior's body. His spikey hair was much wilder then it was in his youth but, it also had an air of elegance that only he could manage. His sixteen-year-old body had matured greatly his rounded face became slightly narrowed with the loss of his baby fat. His whisker marks have darkened over the years. However; three things have stayed the same his blood red hair, the ocean blue eyes, and his love for orange. Currently he was wearing a gray karate top with a dark red stripe running up the left chest. the sleeves and opening were lined with a lighter gray color. He had light armor on his forearms that reach his wrist. A bright orange sash held the front closed, while the rest of the sash hanged to the side. Beneath was white medical bandages that wrapped around his torso and lower back. Hanging around his neck was a simple green crystal with two metal beads at its sides. His feet were bare but both shins were cover in similar light armor to his forearms, that his burnt orange nearly brown pants disappeared into.

Giggles erupted from the watching kyoshi warriors, the grin on his face faltered slightly following her comment. He motioned for her to come here as he began to speak. "No you didn't… Besides everyone here knows you actually do love me." The giggles gained new force along with a new target.

Suki ran forward to strike the boy who has become a close friend, maybe more over the few weeks he has been here. However, in her tunnel vision she was unable to see the slight movement of his foot or the slight raising of the training floor. Naruto's grin was the only warning she got. It allowed her to barely keep her footing when she begun to fall over the floors changing surface, she managed to stumble forward.

Naruto having planned for her to fall on her face was unprepared for her to stumble all the way to him then crashing full on. Her speed plus his unbalance cause a mess of arms and legs to roll back onto the floor.

When the rest of the Kyoshi warrior finally made sense out of what has happened. They were greeted with was Suki laid flat on her back. While Naruto was on top of her, his hands at either side of her head keeping her in place. While hers managed to slide their way into his parted shirt. Their lower bodies were still entangled both of their hips connected. While the circle of female warriors whispered and giggled to themselves they were unaware of the wordless conversation the two were having.

Two sets of blue eyes were locked into each other's gaze. Delicate feminine fingers danced over harden muscles and bandaged skin. While two toned arms began to lower the weight they held. Blood rushed to both Suki's and Naruto's face, as both felt what each other was doing. Neither gave signs of pulling away or stopping both sets of eyes fluttered closed. Mouths slightly parted as they drew even closer to each other.

The jealousy and anticipation had become thick as the watching females see their leader about receive what they all believe was her first kiss. But the more important part was that it was with the hunk that had been training with them for these past couple of days.

Everything was brought to a halt when they heard a childish voice speak. "Let me see, it's my turn." All heads snapped towards the far wall seeing a child hanging in the window looking below her speaking. Not much was heard then she fell disappearing from view. Now snapped out of their moment Naruto quickly got up before lifting Suki off the floor to her feet at his side.

A clearing of his throat brought everyone's attention to him. "I believe that is enough for today. I still need to pack before tomorrow morning but, before that have some last minute advice for your future fights." Naruto's words brought the female warriors some apprehension. Not use to critiques they waited patiently for his words.

The silence bothered Suki and being the leader she spoke to break the silence. "So what did you see that needs improvement," her words dripped with concealed agitation. But seeing the grin he was giving them brought her some relief.

"You all are great fighters and have the instincts that would allow you to hold your own against many if not all normal Fire Nation soldiers."

He was cut off by a warrior closer to the back that caught exactly what he said. "Normal Fire Nation soldiers, what about the benders?" her questions brought attention to Naruto's exact wording.

Continuing where he left off Naruto spoke once again, "The fire benders are another matter altogether. Currently your way of attack is too straight forward and paths that are easily predicted, that makes you vulnerable."

He was stopped again this time however Suki spoke up. "Are you saying we would lose to any fire bender? I thought you knew us better than that. Was I wrong to assume that?" her body language was that of betrayal and hurt but, he could also see the desire to prove him wrong right here and now.

Placing his hands up in a placating manner he spoke up. "Calm down Suki." But he was interrupted once again.

"Calm down?" she stormed up to him finger poking harshly into his chest while trying ignore how it feels. "We have been training to protect this village for years and for you to say we would lose to some fire bending soldiers. Is more than insulting-"

A finger pressed against her lips causing her to flush even further her anger dissipated only a little. "Are you ready to listen now?" a nod from everyone allowed him to continue. "It's not just fire bender, most benders would have an easier time fighting you now. That's because you all mainly take straight forward attack patterns. Making you easy targets." He sat down seeing there still aggravated motioning them to join him he pulled out a scroll from his pack then unrolled it. Then he pulled out some ink and a brush. "Each nation follows a basic fighting style when it comes to bending. Experience fighters adapt the style to suit their particular way of combat. However, each bending has its own way interacting with their element. Knowing this makes it easier to fight that particular type of bender." Drawing a fire bender and an Earth Kingdom soldier he continued to explain his thinking. "Fire and earth have one major weakness not many take the time to notice. Most benders can only take straight paths of attack. The more advance fighters might be able to change their attacks course, but it is rare to meet any fire benders who can. If you do I would recommend some type of defense that is unaffected by fire. Maybe a shield perhaps." The pictures showed this and Naruto continued to explain what he meant.

It was dark when Naruto finally finished explaining how certain benders fought and some of their flaws. Most of the warriors had left a little bit ago leaving Suki and Naruto alone in front of the training building. "Good night Suki."

"good night Naruto, see you in the morning." She turned to leave but he spoke up once again.

"Actually I will be leaving first thing in the morning. More than likely you won't even be up." He had his head turned away from her one hand scratching his cheek as he spoke.

Suki was facing him now wanting to move closer but not know if it was a good idea. "you mean this is good bye." His laugh did not comfort her.

"No it's see you later." He removed the head dress that signified her role then brought her into a hug, her head resting in the crook of his neck while his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Finally coming to terms with their position she wrapped her arms around his waist bringing them closer together.

Releasing the hug but not each other. they stared once again into one another's eyes drawing closer as time passed. Until their lips barely touched. Then before it could have happened again he moved it to her forehead. Releasing her from his grasps Naruto turned to leave so did Suki, she didn't see him stop to look at her again. But she swayed her hips a little more just in case. Not long after she disappeared into a wooden building.

Turning back to the path he heads for his lodging for the night. Minutes have passed and Naruto was making his way to the peak of a nearby mountain. Preferring the cool mountain air then one that blows from the sea. The blonde found himself standing before a structure more specifically what could be and oversized tent. Made entirely out of earth.

Walking up to it then, putting his hand on one of the non-slanted sides he pushed. With slight force an opening became visible. Enter the shelter Naruto quickly begun to disrobe. Leaving the clothes on the compacted rock floor. Now only in his bandages and pants he dropped back on to a raised earth platform covered in pelts and a single pillow.

A single hand pressed firmly against the slanted wall before sliding down. This motion caused the side to give way slightly allowing the full moon to be visible. Absently his hand begun to fiddle with the green crystal around his neck. His confusion clearly written on his face. _'Suki… our kiss…'_ his hand left the necklace to massage his bottom lip. _'Why did I stop it?'_ despite the question he already knew the answer. It fell out his mouth in a whisper.

* * *

The sun just broke over the horizon slowly bathing the highs and lows of the small island in its light. The rays slowly heating the freshly fallen snow weakening the bonds holding it together. Seconds later a clump of snow fell landing on the face of a sleeping Naruto. Waking up with a start eyes flying open before shutting quickly not adjusted to the brightness from the still open roof. Rolling off the bed his feet met with something he had not expected.

 _'_ _Snow?'_ looking back to the opening he could see the layers of snow that covered the part`ial open roof. "must have snowed during the night." Naruto said before moving around his tent packing up his pelts and the wrapped item in the corner by the door. Smiling at the familiar weight that settled in his hand. Exiting the tent taking a few steps out, flattening out his palm then lowering it to the ground. The earthen tent following this action. He continued down the path his feet carrying him to the other side of the island.

Not much time has passed since Naruto had left the village. His thoughts swirled around the brown haired beauty that leads the Kyoshi warriors. He didn't want to leave her but until the war is over he had to do his part, meaning he needed to further his training. He made his way into the only port town on the island. He could see the great number of fishermen along with the market place full of different fruits and vegetables. "Time to find a ship." With that said Naruto headed for the docks to pay his way further north.

A single day had gone by since they had arrived on Kyoshi Island and the village was already being attack. A beautiful young woman of about 15 years of age was currently motioning both children and woman into a shelter that was as far away from the fighting as possible. Stepping back into the sun allowed a clear view of said female.

Her darker skin tone gave her an exotic look not seen in the earth kingdom. Her body is lithe but you could still make out its developing curves. Her form was covered by heavy traditional water tribe clothing. She had her long brown hair pulled into a single braid while her heart shaped face was framed by two hair loops that begin at her hair line and finish behind her ear. Two blue eyes stared into the sky at the slowly descending form.

"Katara, look what I brought to this place." The figure finally touched down addressing the southern water tribe girl. The speaker was a teen a year or two younger than Katara. He was wearing and orange and yellow air nomad outfit, signifying his heritage. He was bald with very noticeable arrow tattoos covering his body with one covering the entirety of his head. His grey eyes were closed due to the regret.

"It's not your fault Aang." Katara comforting tone did little to help the situation.

Not agreeing with the statement Aang spoke against it. "Yes, it is. I got their town destroyed trying to protect me." He dramatically pointed to the wreckage that lay around the village.

"Let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run but, I think it is the only way."

Looking into Katara's eyes and seeing that there were no more options. "I'll call Appa." Pulling a whistle from under his shirt followed by a swift blow. He could then hear the unique call only Appa could create. Him and Katara quickly made their way onto Appa's back who took off in search for Sokka.

Sokka was hiding behind a building with Suki, catching their breath from their first encounter with Zuko and the other fire benders. "There is no time to say good bye." Said the Kyoshi warrior's leader talking to the southern water tribe boy who was now dressed as a Kyoshi warrior.

"What about I'm sorry?"

Her head cocked to the side in question. "For what?"

"I treated you like a girl. When I should have treated you like a warrior."

Suki smiled at how much he had changed in the two days they had known each other. "I am a warrior." She grabbed him in a hug, her first thoughts were to give him a kiss but thoughts of a redhead changed her mind. "But, I am a girl too." She released him moving away to enter the battle once again. Just before she disappeared into the conflict she spoke again. "Now get out of here. We will hold them off."

Before the blush could even leave his face he was climbing up the air bison's tail. They were in the air before they knew it. Believing Zuko would follow they speed forward not looking back. If they had they would have seen the streams of fire stop but no one leaving the village. In his rage the now seventeen-year-old Zuko began throwing red and orange balls of flames at the still standing buildings. "Burn the village to the ground, it will force the Avatar to return and help. And if it doesn't it will prove that he is a coward that hid for a hundred years."

With the command given the few men under his command began to ransack the village. The Kyoshi warriors were holding their own, taking care of soldiers while suki and two others were trying to hold off Zuko but it wasn't as successful as they wished. Unknown to the fighting Kyoshi warriors two of the Fire Nation soldiers had broken off to find the villagers. As they walked further into the village they stumbled onto a mother child in hand stumbling out of a burning house.

Coughing the woman and child managed to get fresh air into their lungs. Looking up first was the mother. Her eyes then fill with horror seeing the sight of two fire Nation soldiers looming over her and her child's form. "Please leave us alone." Her pleas were ignored as they continued to close in on them. Not saying anything their hands reaching down for her and the small boy.

Curling around her son protectively she closed her eyes hoping to at least keep her son safe. But she felt something odd. A rumbling that was quickly growing stronger as time passed. It had gotten strong enough for that both the soldiers turned to look at the source followed by the woman.

Coming down the trail leading to the other side of the island was a wave. A wave made of what looked like earth. The wave was quickly closing into the village with its proximity clarity was given. Now a few hundred yards from the group they could clearly see a person situated on top of the wave. the figures arms were making windmill motions. Before the figure could get any closer he leaped into the air two small boulders attached to his feet. Spinning slightly both rocks were flung at high speeds impacting with the still stunned soldiers.

The only sound they made before the air was knocked out of them was an "Umpf." Then momentum took hold shooting them back to the other fighters. Gravity finally catching up with the airborne figure he landed softly beside the woman. Bending down he begun to look her over for any wound.

"Are you alright?"

A shake of the head was his answer followed by a tentative hand moving to her ankle. Seeing both the angry red flesh along with slight bruising he sighed thankfully there were no major wounds. "Hold still I am going to heal your ankle." His hands moved to hover over the area a whitish blue glow encompassed his hands. The woman face began to show signs of comfort that equated to the wounds slowly diminishing size. When the glow stopped he removed his hands and the ankle was covered with unmarred pale skin. "Find other villagers and lead them out the village towards the mountain path."

One nod was given before she moved quickly to an alley with her son. Standing up he could see that the two soldiers he hit brought the other fighting to a stop. Fire Nation soldier and Zuko on one side while across from them was Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors. His steps could be heard even from the distance between him and them. Suki was the first to recognize him.

"Naruto?" her voice was low but the rest of the warriors heard her. The chatter was hushed as Naruto finally made it the center of the two groups back turned to the invaders. He spoke softly.

"Go make sure the villagers are safe. I will handle this." He turned to face the Fire Nation prince and his entourage.

"We can help. Na-." her rebuke was cut short by the sternness of his voice.

"SUKI!" she jumped from how loud his voice was. "I will handle this. Go make sure the villagers are safe." His head turned to her his blue eyes the only thing visible of his face from under his conical straw hat. "Go Suki, I will be fine." His eyes locked onto the smoky blue that was her own and an understanding was reached.

"Ok but once everyone is safe we will be back to back you up. Let's go girls." Here command was given and the Kyoshi warriors moved out. She however moved closer to him. Naruto could feel her getting closer but chose not to acknowledge it at the moment. He soon felt her place her hands on his back leaning up then place a soft kiss on his cheek. The action cause both to blush. "Be safe." Was all she said.

She begun to move when a fire ball was launched at the duo. The flames bounced harmlessly off an earthen wall. "Who the heck are you?!" Naruto lowered his hand and the wall followed it until smooth earth gave no sign of it having been disturbed.

Suki took the time to disappear. Naruto grin wickedly seeing the irritation on Zuko's face. "I would like for you all to leave this village…" his body was still if not for the breathing those looking would think he was a statue.

"You would like for us to leave? I the Prince of the Fire Nation, don't listen to the demands of a commoner." His anger gave his arrogance a medium to make its self-known.

"I would like you to leave… NOW!" with his shout his foot left the ground only to make contact a second later. The shaking that ensued could be felt by everyone in the village. But those at its epicenter were brought to their knees in their attempt to stay upright.

"What are you waiting for get him!"

There charge was nothing spectacular but the six soldiers that managed to get their footing had quickly made moves to surround him. A sigh fell from his lips seeing the obvious tactic. That's when he moved. Shooting to the right he engaged the three two his right. A palm strike made contact with the white skull face mask of one of the soldiers. The daze was enough for Naruto to spin delivering his heel to the core of the man.

The now propelled man connected with one of the soldiers still in motion throwing them both into a still standing building pillar knocking them both out. The third managed to launch a fireball at the blonde quickly followed by another. Sliding on the ground momentum caring him in between the man legs pushing himself up Naruto secured a hold on his shoulders pulling the fire bender off his feet onto his back. Naruto's hands touched the ground on both sides of the downed fighter. Clapping them together the earth covered the benders torso. Once done a fist promptly met his temple sending the man into unconsciousness. Slowly the Naruto stood turning to fully face the remaining four invaders.

The smell of burning wood was starting to become overpowering for the red headed bender. Glancing to his sides he could see how much of the village was burning and knowing he needed to put it out before nothing was salvageable. When Naruto dropped into a low solid stance Zuko seemed to snap out of his shock. Before the banished prince could do anything a fist shot out launching three columns of earth into the chest of the soldiers knocking the wind from their lungs leaving them temporarily downed at the princes' sides.

"You should leave prince Zuko. You have caused these people enough pain."

 _'_ _Who is he? He was able to beat all my men by himself with ease… wait… How did he know my name?'_ wanting answers Zuko made to step forward but the shaking of the ground told him to not approach. "How do you know my name? I never said it." Zuko noticed the tensing of his only opponent's shoulders.

Naruto cursed his slip up but quickly replied. "But, you did say you were the prince. And the last time I heard that Fire Nation prince was banished and was consider a failure. Learning your name wasn't hard." His flippant tone caused fire to spew from Zuko's nostrils. "it's time for you to go. Your target has left your, men are beaten and your ship is leaving."

The first two statements only managed to increase Zuko's rage. But the third gave him pause. Amber eyes looked to the beach and he could see the sand slowly pushing his ship out to sea. In the time it took Zuko to turn towards the ship, his crew was launched to the beach landing meters from each other and the ship. They locked eyes Zuko preparing for another attack but what he got was more words. "Tell Iroh I said hello." The shock from his words was all the time Naruto need to launch Zuko. He flew further than his crew landing in the sea beside his way of transportation.

Angry amber eyes locked on the slowly shrinking figure that had beaten him so thoroughly. _'Who are you? And how do you know uncle?'_

The plumes of smoke were slowly disappearing over the horizon. With the threat leaving Naruto released a sigh. Before he could even turn around he could hear the villagers coming to see him. untying the cloth that kept his conical hat secure Naruto turned to face the incoming crowd. Only to come face to face with the leader Kyoshi warrior.

"You never told us you were an earth bender." With the adrenaline of the battle leaving her system the realization of what Naruto was quickly set in. "Why?"

"you never asked." Was his answered. He soon regretted that when she slapped him upside the head with her battle fan. "Ahhh, what you do that for?"

"Idiot" the village laughed the scene allowing a short reprieve from the reality of their homes condition.

With the scene over they all turned to the still smoking village small embers still dotted the area. "It's still burning." The whisper changed the mood of the crowd completely heads dropped and tears began to fall. That's when the sound of swirling sand filled the air. Those able to see him stared in wonder. Naruto stood some feet away from the crowd and was making small circles with his hands. The circles became bigger the addition of his arms until the circles were using the full length of his arms. The twister moved towards the village the sands constant bombardment smothered the flames putting them out. Releasing the technique, he wiped an imaginary sweat from his forehead. Giving the people his foxy grin, he spoke with a charisma of a great leader. "What you crying for these are just buildings and stuff. The people are what make a village like this a home. Buildings can be rebuilt the statue can be fixed so no more tears. Let's get to work."

* * *

"UNCLE!"

A slightly overweight elderly man jumped from the loud shout. Running down the hall Iroh made his way to his nephew Zuko's room. Pushing the door open a tea pot in hand Iroh looking around for his obviously agitated nephew. "Yes, Zuko. I was in the middle of my evening tea so whatever it is has to be important."

"enough about your stupid tea uncle. The avatar escaped."

"then the search continues. At least now we know he is alive instead of searching blindly for someone who hadn't been seen for over a 100 years."

"that's not the point uncle." Zuko's exhausted tone was not un noticed by Iroh though he remained silent. "The Avatar so far has only been capable of running and hiding. But today there was someone else." An aged eyebrow rose in question. Zuko didn't bother to stop for the question. "He was an earth bender. But, unlike any I have seen before. He was fast and skilled. He fought as if he has seen war and fought in one."

"He probably has we have been in war for the past hundred years Zuko. It's not uncommon for warriors to be born, grow up, and die in that time." Counter the elder who had moved to a seat and was sipping his tea in thought.

"he was my age Uncle… well at least if not just a year or two younger." Taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Then he said to tell you hello."

Tea covered Zuko due to Iroh spitting most of it out. Realization shown on his face only one person came to mind.

 _'_ _Naruto…'_

* * *

That's number two. More are on their way just be patient. And, if you can't do that count to a million the next chapter will be up when you're done.

Read and review that's all I ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last of Red Hair**

 **Book One – Chapter 3:** Prison Break

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

" **Discussion demon or gods"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or gods'**_

* * *

" _then the search continues. At least now we know he is alive instead of searching blindly for someone who hadn't been seen for over a 100 years."_

" _that's not the point uncle." Zuko's exhausted tone was not un noticed by Iroh though he remained silent. "The Avatar so far has only been capable of running and hiding. But today there was someone else." An aged eyebrow rose in question. Zuko didn't bother to stop for the question. "He was an earth bender. But, unlike any I have seen before. He was fast and skilled. He fought like a firebender fast but moved like waterbender always swaying out of the way. He fought as if he has seen war and fought in one."_

" _He probably has we have been in war for the past hundred years Zuko. It's not uncommon for warriors to be born raised and die in that time." Counter the elder who had moved to a seat and was sipping his tea in thought._

" _he was my age Uncle… well at least if not just a year or two younger." Taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Then he said to tell you hello."_

 _Tea covered Zuko due to Iroh spitting most of it out. Realization shown on his face only one person came to mind._

' _Naruto…'_

* * *

It had been a little over two week since they left the small island of Kyoshi, and the Gaang had stopped to rest a few times. Mainly to eat and feed Appa. The food bought in Kyoshi lasted until they had arrived in Omashu but thanks to the weird circumstance surrounding their stay no more supplies were bought. So now we find the group of three, five if you count the flying bison and winged lemur. In the forest scavenging for food and water while Appa gathered his strength back to continue flying to the North Pole. Aang and Katara were currently sitting around the now mostly cleaned up campsite. Momo flew around their heads Aang was tempted to follow him into the air but refrained from doing so. While Katara was folding her sleeping bag keeping to her normal routine she had developed through many years of taking care of herself and her brother. When the campsite was cleaned Sokka miraculously returned to the site bag in hand. Hopefully full of food.

As the oldest of the group walked closer Aang took the opportunity to float down onto the ground. He was also the first to voice his hopes revolving around their food supply. "Great your back. What you get to eat?" the only living air nomad spoke cheerfully.

Clearly proud of his achievement Sokka began to fish inside his bag. "Well, we have a few options. Most of them… Nuts. We have some round nuts, these oval shaped nuts, some dirt covered nuts. Oh, and these rock shaped nuts." Pulling the last 'nut' out and looking at it closely. Then tossed it over his shoulder saying it might just be a rock.

The group didn't see it land near Momo. The lemur eagerly grabbed rock shaped nut before proceeding to shove it in his mouth. The look the lemur gave as his teeth tried to break apart the rock would have been priceless if anyone had even watched. Following Sokka's lead the winged lemur tossed the rock to the side.

The area shook when the rock landed. All eyes went to Momo for an explanation. They watched the animal pick up the rock and slam the rock against the ground again. Eliciting the same result until it happens on its own.

Aang and Katara quickly disappeared deeper into the forest heading towards where they thought the source was. Sokka was yelling his objections to their retreating back before he too followed them. When he caught up to them he could only see the avatar and his sister peaking over a hill he had not seen before.

As he situated himself beside them he could see the source of the shaking.

In front of the group was a mostly dried up riverbed. The only remnants of the once strong source of water was the small line of water that flowed through its middle. However, that wasn't what drew them there.

The river bed also had a boy about the same age as Sokka. He wore green and yellow garment, that was a signature look of the Earth Kingdom. His hair was long reaching the middle of his back. While two bangs hung over a green piece of fabric around his forehead. His tan skin was lighter than those of the water tribe but, it fit that of a hard worker that has spent long periods of time in the sun.

The teen was standing in a unique stance that they had seen while in Omashu. His feet stood square to his shoulders, while his knees were slightly bent. Fist clenched with one arm fully extended before him. The other held stiff and close to himself.

To their slight surprise a boulder the size of his body lifted up, following his motions. Fixing the soon to be projectile towards its target, the fist that was close to his body shot forward in the form of a punch.

The area shook once again. The force of the boulder was emphasized by how deep said boulder was embedded into the opposing side of the riverbed.

The three watching teens had varying reactions. The youngest of the group was excited to see another earth bender in action. While the oldest looked on warily. Even going so far as to voice his feelings. His motion for them to leave was ignored by Aang and Katara.

Katara's mind had put some clues together figuring out that if there was someone out here that a town might be close. And, a town means food. Letting her realization force her hand she stood up and spoke. "Hello there, I am Katara. These two are Aang and my brother Sokka." After gesturing to her travel companions she had turned back around to see the Earth bender running down the path.

Scowling at being ignored in such a way Katara made chase followed by both boys and Momo, Appa not to far behind.

They were gaining on him but, the boy jumped into the air his arms swung up then down. The riverbed side collapse down covering the opening and his escape. Stopping at the obstacle the group took the time to regroup.

"Why did he run? I just wanted to say hey and see if there was a town nearby." Asked Katara confused on the teens reasons for leaving.

Sokka rolled his eyes at his sister naivety. "I don't know maybe because some stranger pop up out of nowhere screaming to get his attention." Sokka replied giving a pointed stare towards Katara who looked sheepish. "Let's head back to Appa and eat. We still have a long way to go before we reach the north pole." He had turned to leave but Katara spoke against it.

"If there are people here that means a village or a town should be nearby." Protest Katara, which got an eloquent "so" from her brother. "Sooooo. A town means a market. And, what do markets have."

Sokka was well aware of where his sister was going with this but wasn't keen on going to a town in which they knew nothing about. But the thought of food other than nuts and the occasional berry made his mouth water in anticipation.

Aang who had been silently observing the duo make conversation came to the conclusion after a couple of seconds and gladly join Katara's effort to coax her brother into supporting the idea. "Come on Sokka. Think of all the food we could be eating now, if we are lucky there might even be a good selection of meats." reasoned Aang, doing his best not to show his disapproval of the once living food.

Somewhere in the deep reaches of the mind that belongs to Sokka. He knew Aang was playing him. But, currently he just didn't care. "Fine… Let's go. However, we are in and out. No doubt Zuko will show up if we are here to long." Sokka said finally given in to his wants and desire.

The group managed to get out of the riverbed but followed it until it met the coast. Not far from their they saw a small town backed up against a few mountains. Aang and Katara nearly disappeared from sight upon seeing the market place. Sokka managed to grab a hold of them before they could disappear.

"We should stick together in case we need to make a quick escape." Said Sokka while looking around the buildings in view.

"Sokka I understand being cautious but, you need to relax." Replied the water tribe girl who didn't seem to heed her brother's words as she stood in the open looking around the village. Her eyes widen seeing the boy from earlier enter a small building a little way off. "Hey isn't that the boy from earlier?" Katara asked to the two.

Aang peered out of the alley and saw the boy she was referring to. "It looks like him." the nomad said while squinting his eyes to improve his sight. "Let's go see."

Katara and Aang moved to the same building the earth bender had enter. Sokka reluctantly followed not too far behind.

Katara had pushed open the previously shut door to see an elderly woman speaking to the earth bender they saw before. The elderly woman had just finished telling the now named Haru to begin his chores, when Katara spoke up. "Hey… You're that kid. Why did you runaway before?"

The boy's face showed panic but was quickly hidden. He turned away from her saying she must have made a mistake. Aang and Sokka walked in behind Katara at this point and the bald haired teen spoke up contradicting Haru's words. "No she doesn't. We saw you earth bending." His words weren't in the form of a question but his confusion was clear.

The Gaang was surprised when Haru's mother seemed to teleport from behind the counter to the door. She slammed and locked it shut, taking a quick glimpse out the windows before they were shut as well.

The elderly woman's head snapped around with anger and disapproval on her face. All of it focused on Haru, who shrunk under her gaze. "They saw you doing what?" Her voice had an edge to it that most did when angered.

"they're crazy mom. I mean look at the way their dressed." The group of three looked between themselves wondering what was wrong with their state of dress.

She replied back not falling for the evasion. "You know how dangerous that is. You know what would happen if they caught you earth bending." Haru's mother was about to continue when the door was banged on and a loud voice commanded it to be opened.

Sokka moved to the window to see who was outside, seeing men in red armor he knew belonged to the Fire Nation. "It's the Fire Nation. Acted casual." All the teens placed themselves in different parts of the small shop posing trying to look natural but failing.

The door was opened and five Fire Nation soldiers stood at the door. The first one to enter the room was a pudgy man with a unique mustache he held himself as someone with superior rank. He walked further into the establishment giving the other soldier enough room to fall inline. His coal black eyes scanned the room with smug demeanor plastered on his face.

"What do you want? I already paid you this week." Her previous anger at her son's stupidity turned to its new target with a vengeance.

Seemingly not to notice the hostility the leader of the soldiers spoke. "The tax just doubled… And we wouldn't want anything to happen here." the speaker began to twirl his hands a small flame danced to life before it was extinguished. "Fire can be so hard to control." He grinned seeing the defiant face of the woman fade into acceptance.

Haru's balled his fast watching as his mother moved to a lock box before opening it up she picked out most of the coins present before handing them to the fire bender. Only for him to throw some of them at his mother's feet then leaving.

He was about to speak up voicing his disapproval of the way the villagers just stood down and let the Fire Nation do whatever they want. But everyone noticed at the same time one of the soldiers was moving to the adult of the group. They were surprised when the masked man knelt down picking up the coins. Placing them in a sack he had pulled from somewhere on his person. Then the sac of coins if the jingle they heard was anything to go by, was place in the woman's hand.

Now that he was standing they could see his armor looked different. It had scratch marks on it and one of the horns on the helmet was missing all together. The soldier spoke revealing the owner to be both male and young.

"Hide it."

With that said he turned around heading for the door at an even pace. Katara noticed him give each one a quick glance. She grew worried when his eyes went to the bald monk who whistle a tone putting up his "I am just a regular person façade". She let out a sigh when his eyes focused on Haru then her brother.

She was surprised when they landed on her and lingered longer than they did on the others. the length of his gaze on her wasn't what surprised her. it was the color of his eyes. Hidden just behind the circle eye holes were two blue pools that reminded Katara of her own eyes. Before she could continue to ponder it the eyes and their owner disappeared closing the door behind him.

The silence looked to last forever but, it ended when Sokka asked the question they all were wondering. "What was that about." He looked curiously at the bag the woman still hadn't open.

Haru approached his mother and grasped the top of the tied shut bag. Before pulling open. They both gasped seeing the contents. "There must be at least 30 silver pieces here. Why? Why would he do that?" his wide eyes looked to his mother for Answers.

"It must be some sort of trap you should get rid of it." Sokka spoke his mind while looking through the small shops stocks.

Katara looked at Sokka then shook her head. "I don't think it is a trap but I do think you shouldn't trust him. he still is part of the Fire Nation. All those people want is to conqueror the world and ruin lives." The venom of her voice wasn't unnoticed by those in the room.  
Aang looked at the girl he was quickly beginning to like with some sadness. _'I'm sorry Katara. If I hadn't run away maybe your mother would still be alive.'_ His pessimistic attitude only lasted until Haru's mother spoke up.

"That's how wars never end. You believing every person in the Fire Nation is evil. Not all soldiers want this war to continue. Even less want to watch people suffer." With that said the woman quickly moves to the back of the store leaving the teens in silence.

* * *

The cracked masked soldier had made his way through the village taking the time to look at the condition in which some of the villagers' lives. He couldn't help the frown that came to his face. He continued to the docks seeing the small group of soldiers standing at attention with the leader stood apart staring at him impatiently.

"You want to tell me where you been?" he unintentional or intentional spit on the crack mask wearing soldiers face, during his question.

Knowing he was being talked to by a superior he squashes the urge to punch his superior. "I'm sorry sir. But, not all of us can afford to throw back copper coins." He punctuated his statement by lifting a copper coin for the man to see.

The superior remained silent for some time before laughing heartily. "Good job." He turned to board the ship everyone falling into step after him.

The boat ride to the Fire Nation prison was uneventful. Over the horizon, a column of coal black smoke rose into the sky. Structure was lifted out of the water by heavy metal pillars. When they had finally docked they were free to go to their quarters and relax. The cracked mask was removed as soon as door was shut, followed quickly by the helmet.

The man shook his head allowing his crimson red hair to shake back into its normal spikey shape. Naruto sighed heavily. _'This is getting tiring. Only been here a couple of days and I am ready to sink this place to the bottom of the sea.'_ He glanced at the uniform and masked he stole off a guard. He regretted having to kill the man that recognized him but decide it was necessary. If he didn't his plans for the prison would have be ruined before they begun.

Shaking off his darker thoughts. Turning to the mirror his blue eyes took in his whole appearance. _'I still hate wearing this armor. It stinks and makes fighting difficult. No wonder they haven't won the war yet.'_ Done with taking off his armor body. He looked back into his own eyes and remembers the two-other set of blue eyes he saw today. "Those two are definitely from one of the water tribes. There clothes give them away. If they want to fit in they need a new color scheme." he laid on his back closing his eyes allowing his exhaustion of the day take him into a deep slumber.

* * *

Waking up Naruto quickly slipped on his armor. Moving amongst the still asleep facilities having to dodge a few of the patrols as he headed for the dock. Like always it wasn't guarded he made his way to one of the smaller boats. Before the sun could light the prison, he was gone heading to the mainland.

He steered the small vessel further down the coast hoping the distance from the docks would keep it out of sight from the daily patrols and any nosy villagers.

After securing the beaching the boat he moved to one of the larger rocks not too far from the wooded area that leads back to the village. He grabbed the top part of the rock and lifted. The stone rose up two feet revealing a carved-out section. Smiling at what he saw he reached into it and pulled out his clothes, a wrapped object, his conical hat straw had, and a sack of coins.

Undressing he placed the armor in the same spot his clothes had previously took up and pushed the stone deeper into the ground hiding its contents from view.

It had only took Naruto close to half an hour before he was once again walking through the village. He had planned out his shopping list the other day so he didn't need to visit every store to see their wares. Naruto was currently buying a couple pieces of dried meat when three figures moving along the road infront of him caught his eye.

Two of them wore blue outfits and the third a bright yellow and orange. They were moving away from the village towards the mines. He shrugged it off not particularly caring what they were up to at the moment.

"Here is your change sir."

He turned back towards the shop owner grabbing the coins that were placed on the counter leaving a few. Naruto had turned from the stall before the older man could see the coins he had left at the stall. He was a couple blocks away before the man moved to return the few coins.

His next stop was the same shop he had been to yesterday. He wanted some of the dried herbs she had available. When he opened the door to the shop he could tell something was up. The woman's eyes were red and puffy. Obvious signs of crying.

Naruto moved forward standing at the counter patiently waiting for her to gather herself.

"How can I help you sir?" asked Haru's mother.

He scanned the merchandise behind her in an observing manner. Despite him knowing exactly what he was looking for. "Uhm… do you have any medicinal herbs? And maybe some tea leaves." She didn't answer just turned around moving to a slightly barren shelf with a couple bags on them.

She returned with the two bags, setting them both on the counter. "This is all we… I currently have." She corrected herself midsentence.

Naruto put everything together with that one mishap. And it only caused him to frown more. _'He must have been an earth bender and was seen. No doubt those water tribe and the bald kid are going to do something stupid.'_ Naruto thought back to when he saw them earlier today. He groaned which caught the woman's attention. She gave him a weird glance before retreating into her mind once again. _'Ugh this is going to be pain in the ass.'_ His shopping for the day done and his mood thoroughly ruined he left the small shop. After leaving the village, he quickly made his way back to the rock his Fire Nation Armor is hidden in. Changing clothes and placing his newly acquired objects on top of his regular clothes. He made his way back to the boat and begun his trek back to the prison.

He was surprised when he arrived and was not chewed out for stealing on the boats. Apparently, the pathetic warden didn't even know one was stolen. Naruto decided he needed to do his rounds before his luck runs out and his disguise is compromised.

Naruto looked over the large number of earth benders the most of them were elderly. He couldn't help but frown as he saw the condition of some of them. He could tell they were cold and some sick. The constant sound of coughing could be heard bounce off the metal walls surrounding the court yard.

"Can you believe that girl. Trying to rile up all these poor pathetic people." Laughed one of the red armored guards.

"Yeah for a second I thought they would have rioted." Replied the other guard.

The first guard laughed louder. "Please, they are broken. It would take a miracle for this lot to rise up and fight again." the guard finally stop laughing before he looked towards one end of the yard. "She is a pretty thing though…I might spend some time with her when my shift ends." The mask hid his face but not his meaning.

Naruto had clenched his hands into a fist as he heard the older man's desire for some girl. His mind still had some clarity from the rage, which allowed him to turn towards the gestured area the girl in question was located.

And when he actual scanned the area it didn't take long for him to know who they were referring to. "Yep a pain in my ass."

With a group of earth benders was the water tribe girl which he saw yesterday. She had prison garb on top of her usually outfit. He could see the blue under the rags she was given upon arrival.

He quickly made a plan and put it into action to see why she had gotten herself arrest. Naruto had moved to the group his Fire Nation guard persona intake. When he arrived behind the girl, the group she was with had seen him but his target had not. "Come with me." Naruto's order was directed towards the girl who looked shocked that he had snuck up on her.

Katara stuttered out a response. "Wh-what… Why? I didn't do anything wrong." she looked back towards Haru and his father hoping they would help. They didn't most of the group just turned away from her blue eyes.

"Go with him Katara. It will be ok."

She turned to Haru's father confused but, saw him give her a firm nod. Which she returned. The guard grabbed her arm and began to lead her into the cell block. There were very few guards around as the majority of them were on wall surrounding the yard or the breakroom relaxing.

Naruto moved down the corridor with a purpose. Seeing a cell, he knew was vacant, he pulled the girl into the dimly lit room before shutting the door. As he turned back to face the girl and he saw a fist.

Katara was uneasy with the guard bringing her into a cell then shutting the door behind him. she had heard stories of what happens to girls and woman in places like this. So being the proactive person she is decided to strike first.

It failed. The guard grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back causing Katara to groan in pain. "Are you going to behave?" she struggled trying to break his hold. "Stop fighting, I just want to talk." He tried to calmer her with words. Which sort of worked she stopped fighting but Naruto could still tell she was ready to fight. Or at least try to fight. He backed up letting his grip on her arm go. She spun away from him putting her back against the wall. He moved to lean against the cell door, observing her as she tries to soothe her arm.

Katara spoke for the first time since they had left the yard. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know why a water tribe girl is in an earth bender prison encampment?" he smirked seeing the distress appear on her beautiful. He blinked realizing he had called her face beautiful.

"I'm an earth bender. That's why I was arrest." She tried.

He shook his head. "Let's speak the truth. Why are you here?" Katara blinked before dropping her head in defeat. She told him who she was and why she got herself arrested. Naruto smiled at her honesty of course she couldn't see but he smiled nonetheless. When she was done, the room became quiet and Katara waited for the still masked Guard to say something.

He moved off the wall his right hand moved to his white cracked mask. Pulling it off he allowed the Katara a good look at his face.

' _He is handsome.'_ She shook her head quickly when she looked him up and down seeing the red armor.

His smile was still present and now visible to her. "I'm glad there are still people like you in the world." His blue eyes remanded locked on Katara's. Naruto could easily tell she was confused. "People with kind hearts like you. Are the first causalities of war."

Katara was confused more than anything. This Fire Nation soldier was telling her not to die in this war, and if she understands correctly is going to ignore her attempt of breaking the benders out. Her thoughts on this subject was interrupted when they both heard someone coming down the hall way.

"I saw them come in here. I want my turn with the new girl." The empty corridor helped carry the voice further than usual.

"Shit. I should have known he would come looking for you." Naruto had turned looking through the small bared opening. Seeing the guard from earlier searching the area.

Katara confused asked what he was talking about. "Who?"

"Gen. He is a guard that was watching you. Before I moved to get you." Naruto looked back out seeing the guard heading this way. "He's more than likely wants to spend some one on one time with you." Naruto didn't need to be looking at her to know she understood what he was saying. More than likely she didn't think about this possibility when she got herself arrested.

They heard Gen make a noise a realization before his footsteps got closer.

Naruto turned towards the frighten girl. _'I am going to get slapped for this.'_ He drops his mask and moved to Katara. Grabbing her arms with his right hand and pinned them above her. his other hand drifted towards her waist pulling Katara towards him until they were connected at the hips.

Katara's mind went into overdrive. She was trying to comprehend what was going on. She thought she was in the clear and the strange blue eyed guard would let her leave. Then someone else shows up looking for her. Now here she is pinned to the wall by someone she thought she could trust.

Naruto could see the terror in Katara's eyes the closer he got to her. "I'm sorry." He apologized. His lips crashed down on hers.

Just as their lips met the door to the cell was pulled open. "Hey! What are you doing with my girl?" the older man stepped into the cell shutting the door behind him his mask already off revealing an ugly bearded face.

Not that either of them had saw it. He had intended for their kiss to be short but, it continued to become more and more passionate. Naruto was edged on as the woman trapped beneath him moan into the kiss pushing back at him. But, it was not to be. The new arrival grabbed Naruto's shoulder pulling him away from Katara ending their kiss. "I said what you doing with my girl." Gen put everything he could into the sneer on his face. Hopping to intimidate his fellow guard.

Naruto wasn't paying any attention his eyes were locked onto the Katara taking in the way she was breathing heavily, the pink blush on her cheeks, and the look she was giving him. All saying one word.

"More."

Before his thoughts could continue down that road, he could feel the grip on his arm tighten and a low growl come from the third and unwanted person in the room. "She isn't yours." Blue eyes narrowed at his target. "You know I hate people like you more than anything else. People who think they can prey on the weak. Because they think they are strong." Naruto had reverse the grip and was now looking down on the man. "People who try and take what doesn't belong to them." The downed man was trying to break the new hold on his arm. The whimpers grew into cries when the wrist of the down guard was snapped. Before the cries could draw attention to them a kick shut him up. The man went limp falling to the ground in a heap.

Grabbing his mask off the ground he turned towards Katara who watch the event in silence.

He received a slap when the girl snapped out of her kiss induced stupor then stormed out of the cell. Stepping on the down guard's balls as she passed. "The nerve of that guy. Pinning me too the wall…. holding me close… Kissing me" She shook her head hard removing the blush that crept back on her face. She continues to stomp out of cell block back into the yard muttering all the way.

' _I knew I was going to get slapped for that… But, damn is she a good kisser.'_ He moved to follow her. stepping out of the cell shutting and locking the door with Gen still inside. His mask was now fully in place he turned towards the exit, only to chuckle seeing as Katara was standing at the exit pulling on the door. Her frustration easily seen in her eyes and actions.

Naruto quietly chuckled, then moved to be beside her. "Need some help." He asked the girl.

"No! I don't need your help. I! Can! Open! The door! By! Myself!" Katara responded with a final tug on the exit door. Breathing out a heavy sigh. She rested her head on the door tired. Keeping her forehead in contact with door she turned to look at the amused form of Naruto. "Yes please."

He moved to the door and pushed instead of pulled, and the door squeaked open the rays of the setting sun squeaked through the opening.

"Thanks."

"No problem… Katara if you truly want to free the Earth benders. Find a way for them to free themselves." Katara unsure of what he meant nodded anyway. Then moved to the find Haru again.

Naruto stood near the exit watching the water tribe girl disappeared into the crowd. _'Stay alive Katara of the water tribe. The world needs more people like you.'_ His object of thought gone he began to move around the prison with haste. Having an idea that Katara's prison break would happen sooner than his plans had entailed. So, he needed to finish preparing. And, that was what he did spending the next few hours of the day. Making sure everything was ready.

* * *

Fighting back a groan as he could hear the yells and stampeding of the guards who were obviously in panic or a hurry. He quickly got dressed and fell into line. He pretended to search behind crates and any closed doors. When the three intruders were found, Naruto had been up on the top railing. Choosing to observe the altercation since it was now reaching its climax.

Katara had proven to be a compelling motivational speaker as her words had given the earth benders the courage to fight once again. she needed a little help and Naruto provided that.

Using his earth bending he launched a rock at the warden's head. Who had turned away from the pile of coal and earth benders. He wanted to laugh seeing a boy who had just started to levitate some rocks get blamed for it. The incident was the spark they needed to fight for their freedom. Naruto watch with a smile as the Earth benders and their limited supply of coal begun to push back the Fire Nation soldiers. Before he left he grabbed some coal pocketing it just in case. He turned away from the fighting. _'They are going to need a boat.'_ Moving along the outside to the dock to secure the soon to be former prisoners a big enough mode of transportation.

"Well at least they learned to guard the boats." His blue eyes followed the five guards who occupied the small dock for the prison. They all were moving his direction towards the only way off the dock. Obviously drawn by the sounds of fighting coming from the main yard.

They stopped when they noticed him blocking their way. the closest guard to him was about to ask where he was going but, saw Naruto pull out two lumps of coal. The pieces begun to orbit each other as they levitate a few inches from the palm of his hand.

Realization dawn on the leading guards face. "He's an earth bender!" the other guards would have taken up fire bending stances. However, they didn't have a shot on the exposed imposter without injuring a comrade. the one person with a clear shot at Naruto was half way through a punch. His hand cocooned in orange fire.

The guard was stunned as his stream of fire made it only three feet before it hit a hemisphere that's opening took his flames then shot them back towards him at the same speed. He tried to stop the fire. But, he was to slow the heat from the flames heated up his armor to excruciating temperatures. However, the fire proved to be the more prominent form of pain. As it burns his face and caught his brown facial hair and clothes a blaze. He began to thrash around patting at the flames to put it out. his actions however caused the man to hit the railing in a way that ended with him flipping over it.

Naruto winced at how effective his plan had been. It quickly faded as the next guard tried something similar but aimed at his feet. He hopped up on to the railing landing gracefully on the two beams. His right foot left its sure footing as a fire ball went for it. Using his excellent balance, he kicked the guards head dazing him. before the now disk of coal slammed into said head. The force spun the helmet on the guard's head, blocking his vision. Not that he would know the force of the two blows being enough to put him into unconsciousness.

Using the back of his foot to push the incoming spear tip away. In that same motion pinning it to the railing with said foot. Switching his weight over to the foot still pinning the spear, Naruto brought his left foot up then forced it down. The spear was snapped becoming just a useless stick.

The guard looked at his broken spear with a frown. When he looked up he was met with a palm of Naruto's hand. The force was enough to shatter the cartilage. Blood fell from the guard's nose like a river.

Naruto looked past the bleeding guard seeing the remaining two guards ready to fight. "I don't have time for this." The red head mumbled to himself.

The guards gave the intruder a weird look as he adopted a fire bending stance. the conscious guards prepared to defend themselves against a torrent of fire. Only for the first guard in the line to be launched into the two behind him by the lump of coal moving at the speed of a bullet. the three guards' movement didn't stop until their backs hit the ship's hull.

Taking the coal back into his hands. He stuffed it into his pocket before dusting his hands off. In the universal sign of a job well done. Naruto moved down the gangplank with a purpose. There were currently three ships anchored there, two were small ones meant for only a few people. While the third was the main mode of transportation for the prison, being able to easily hold all the prisoners. He started the engine of the biggest ship preparing it for when the escapees are ready to leave.

His job done he went to the other two ships pulling up their anchors pushing one as hard as he could. Causing the ship to drift further and further from the prison. The last ship he turned the engine on and set a course for the small beach area he landed on earlier in the week. _'Hopefully it stays on course.'_ He turns back towards the gangplank seeing the unconscious guards still motionless.

Maneuvering past them he soon found himself back on one of the high wall surrounding the court yard. And what he witnesses surprised him to his very core. A bald teen with blue arrows covering his hands and head was doing the impossible. He was air bending. Of course, he had heard the rumors, whispers, and the occasional tale of avatar sightings but to see the "Man" himself. Naruto had only one thing to say to describe the only living airbender.

"A child." His fast twisted up in confusion and disbelief. "The world has waited 100 years for a child to save them." Naruto's inner monologue was stopped by the scream of the warden and all his personal guards being dropped into the ocean. He laughed. Amused at the expression on the dumb warden's face.

His laugh caught the attention of the only water bender present. He locked eyes with her before motioning for her to go on. Katara completely missing it due to her having turned her head away from him to hid her blushing face. She moved to the exit hearing her brother and friend call for her.

With the court yard empty of all but a few guards he hoped off his platform using the remaining coal to form a ramp to slow his decent. Then with a few punches the coal moved placing itself near all the unconscious guards. Naruto swept his hands across his body and the coal moved to the makeshift exit the earth benders had formed during their escape. He could hear some of them wake up but it didn't matter, as they were already falling into the ocean below.

With the court yard cleaned and the guards more than likely awake he moved to a crate with some red barrels inside. The fox like grin that appeared on his face did not bode well for anyone nearby.

After a good 30min swim Naruto could be found on the beach the small fire Nation ship beside him. Having changed back into his normal garbs a few minutes ago. He now was taking the time to admire the rising plume of smoke coming from the remains of the prison.

His smile fade for a second as keen blue eyes caught sight of a flying animal which looked too big to be any type of bird. As the unknown creature disappeared from his sights he popped up from his seated position. "Well it's time to go. Next stop Konoha."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking.**

 **Read and review that's all I ask.**


End file.
